Where'd You Go?
by Kataangeraang
Summary: Katara has been kidnapped. No one knows who kidnapped her or why, but Aang is determined to find out. With the help of old friends they track down Katara, but hopefully they aren't too late. Ch. 1: A single man sat in a room void of any other life form. He was kneeling on the floor, staring at a small pool of blood. He knew who the blood belonged too. He hoped he was wrong.
1. You're Naking inside Your Fears

**Where'd You Go?**

_Chapter One_

_You're Naked inside Your Fears_

A single man sat in a room void of any other life form. He was kneeling on the floor, staring at a small pool of blood a few yards away. He knew who the blood belonged too. He wished that he was dreaming. Maybe he was dreaming. God, please let this be a dream. He fell onto his side, tears pricking his eyes.

_No._

The man slowly picked himself up, never taking his eyes off the blood. He could feel his anger rising, his blood boiling, and his eyes burning with tears.

"Ka-Katara…" He spoke weakly. He balled his hands up into fists. They stole her. _They took her. _

Aang quickly ran out of the room, grabbing his glider that leaned on the wall near the door. He jumped out the nearest window and flew around the Island, seeing if she was anywhere in sight. Seeing if he could see the people that took her. He couldn't. Whoever took her was long gone now. He didn't even know when she was taken. He just went to take a short nap. An hour later, he found a pool of blood and his lover gone.

"Katara!" Aang yelled over the upcoming storm. The wind, rain, and lightning made it hard to be up this high. He heard nothing but the howling wind and the booming thunder.

"_Katara!_" He cried.

Still nothing. What was he supposed to do? He had no leads, no ideas as to where the captors took his love. Republic City was the closets place to the Island he now lived on. With no sign of Katara in sight, he landed on the harbor of Air Temple Island. He stared at the City, hoping that Katara was somewhere near. He heard soft footsteps from behind him before a child, at the age of five, pull on his pant leg.

"Dad, where's mom?"

Aang looked down to see his son, Bumi, rubbing his eyes and looking up at him. Aang quickly wiped his tears away and kneeled down in front of Bumi.

"Mom is on a little vacation, son. I need to go talk with Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph." He looked at their home. Even though the Air Acolytes were there, he didn't feel safe leaving Bumi here. He picked up Bumi and smiled, "Let's go see Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph, OK?"

Bumi smiled and nodded, "Awesome! I can't wait to show Uncle Sokka my new moves!"

Aang smiled a little as they walked to the Air Temple Gardens, where Appa was kept.

* * *

"Are you sure? No suspicious activity has been reported?" Aang asked. Aang sat in Toph's office at the Metalbending Police Force. Sokka was pacing around the office, worried about his sister.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just some gang fights, a few rebels, that's about it." Toph said, leaning back in her chair.

"Can't you work your magic? My sister is missing! She could be bleeding to death somewhere!" Sokka yelled, slamming his hands on Toph's desk.

Toph sighed and stood up, "I already have my top men searching the harbors and warehouses. That's all I can really do for now, Sokka. If they find anything, you two will be the first to know. But if we find something and it leads us out of the city, I can't help. Republic City is the only jurisdiction I have in the world. Everywhere else has its own rules."

Aang looked down, "Toph, I'm asking as a lifelong friend and a worried husband for your help. I understand that you can't go out of your jurisdiction…but please. If it does lead you out of Republic City, help me find my wife."

Toph crossed her arms and turned her head away, "Ugh…Damn it, Aang! Fine! If I find anything out, I'll help you…even if it leads me out of my jurisdiction."

Aang smiled and stood up, "Thank you, Toph."

"Hey! I'm helping too! She's my sister after all!" Sokka cut in.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be helping?" Toph asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Sokka shrugged, "I dunno."

"Chief!" A high ranked Police Officer barged in.

"What is it?" Toph nearly yelled.

There was a grave look on the Officers face which made Aang's heart fall.

* * *

**So, how did everyone like the first chapter? Good? Bad? OK-ish? Lol Review and let me know.**


	2. Every Generation Needs a New Revolution

**Where'd You Go?**

_Chapter 2_

_Every Generation Needs a New Revolution_

The Police Officer led them to a warehouse that was owned by a Merchant who traveled around the Earth Kingdom. The Merchant was away on business at this time. Suspicious activity was reported with a few men breaking in and carrying a women with them. The warehouse was almost empty, only a few large crates and boxes filled the warehouse. The warehouse showed forced entry. When you took a closer look you could see scorch marks on the walls and wet floors. Nothing looked stolen out of the crates and boxes. Aang noticed some drops of blood near a crate. It could be Katara's, or it could be someone else's from whatever fight happened here.

Toph pointed to crates near the back, "There is someone behind those crates."

Sokka nodded and motioned to Aang to come over. Toph kicked her foot up and slammed it down on the ground. The person behind the crate screamed as they shot up in the air. Toph metal bended a metal cable out from her armor and caught the guy in mid-air. She pulled the cable and the guy flew over to them, tied in the cable.

"Poon didn't do it! Poon didn't do it!" The guy yelled, frantic.

Toph crossed her arms, "Whose Poon?"

"I Poon! But Poon didn't do it!" The guy shut his eyes tight and shook his head quickly.

"Whatever he's talking about, he's lying. He did something," Toph looked in Aang direction.

Aang sat down in front of the man, "Hi. I'm Aang. I know you must be scared right now, but I need your help."

The man slowly looked up at Aang and nodded a little, "Poon."

"Hi, Poon. Do you know what happened here?" Aang asked helping Poon sit up.

Poon looked at Aang, "Big fight. Poon was just sleeping here when Poon heard the door blast open. They had a girl, she looked hurt. She was bleeding."

"Who are _they_?" Aang asked.

"Firebenders!" Poon nodded.

Sokka and Aang exchanged looks, "What happened next?"

"She was blindfolded and tied up. She was able to get out and started fighting with the men that took her. Water and Fire was flying everywhere! She ran out of water quickly, to bad too. She's an amazing fighter!" The guy smiled.

Aang smiled too, "Do you know where they went?"

The guy shook his head, "Poon don't know. Poon just know they left on a boat."

Aang nodded, "Thank you, Poon. You helped a lot."

Poon smiled, "Poon happy to help Aang."

Aang helped Poon up after Toph metal bended the cables off of him. As the Police Officers started to walk him out Poon yelled, "Wait! Wait! There was a girl with the fire benders, too!"

"What girl?" Toph asked.

Poon looked scared, "She looked angry. Very angry."

* * *

Sokka, Aang, and Toph were back in Toph's office. Bumi was sitting next to Aang, drawing in a coloring book.

"Could it really be her?" Sokka asked, pacing.

"We have no proof that it is her. Any girl can have an angry face when someone fights back." Toph leaned on her desk with her arms crossed.

"We know that Katara fought Firebenders, so it is a possibility that it's her. But people who followed Ozai will listen to anyone who wants to mess with the Avatar." Aang commented back, looking at Bumi. Suki brought Bumi back inside when she got called to her job.

"No matter what, this involves the Fire Nation," Sokka said.

"And Fire Nation means Sparky," Toph smirked, "It's been a while since we've seen him."

"Almost a year to be exact," Aang said, leaned back on the chair, "I can't leave Bumi here with the Air Acolytes. I know they mean well but they didn't even realize Katara was gone until I told them what happened."

Sokka nodded, "Suki could take care of him."

Aang nodded, "That's a good idea, but she has to work. Who will take care of him during her shift?"

Toph cleared her throat, "We should bring him with us to the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko has trained guards there. They can protect Bumi better than Suki, no offence Sokka."

"None taken. You're right. Suki is only one person. If it is her, Suki can't protect herself and Bumi at the same time." Sokka looked at his nephew, who was oblivious as to that they were talking about.

"Alright, pack up your things. We're leaving in the morning for the Fire Nation," Aang said.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko!" a guard came running into the dining room. Zuko was eating with Mai and his 5 year old daughter, Honora.

"Yes?" Zuko looked at the guard.

"We just received word that Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has been taken prisoner by an unknown source." The Guard handed him a scroll.

Zuko took the scroll and opened it, it was from Aang explaining everything – and how they think it's Azula behind this. Aang explained that they would be arriving tomorrow night.

"Thank you," Zuko nodded to the Guard, who bowed and left.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Mai asked, cutting up Honora's steak.

"Aang think's Azula is back," Zuko looked at Mai, worried.

Mai stopped cutting the steak and looked at Zuko, "Are they sure?"

Zuko sighed, "I don't know. They said they would explain it in more detail when they arrive here tomorrow night."

Mai looked at Honora who looked at her mother worried, "Is something wrong, mama?"

Mai smiled sadly and kissed the top of Honora's head, "No, darling. Hurry up and eat, your food will get cold."

Honora smiled and nodded, "Thank you for cutting my steak!"

Mai smiled, "You're welcome, darling."

* * *

**Thank you all for the awesome review's! I'm glad some people liked the story! :D**

**Review Replies:**

**WhenIAmGone – Don't worry, I will not stop updating this story until the story is complete. I already have the idea in my head and have written out most of the chapters. I hope you will continue to read it! **


	3. We Will Either Find a Way or Make One

**Where'd You Go?**

_Chapter 3_

_We Will Either Find a Way or Make One_

"Azula! Let me go!" Katara yelled, pulling and yanking on her chains. She moaned in pain as she leaned on her broken arm. She was in a dungeon at the bottom of a large Navy ship. Azula sat in a chair in front of the cell, fileling her nails.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Water Tribe peasant?" Azula noted, checking her nails.

Katara glared at Azula, "What do you want with me?"

Azula shrugged, "I'm just the delivery girl. I get what I want from him, he get's what he's been asking for for years."

Katara moved around a little more, trying to get comfortable, "Who wants me?"

Azula looked at Katara for the first time since Katara was chained down, "Why would I tell you?"

_Azula, tell her._

Azula looked around the room. Damn it. She's back. Azula stood up, walked towards the cell and hissed, "Let's just make this simple. I deliver you to that Water Tride Barbarian, and you stay quiet until we get there. Got it?"

_Water Tribe Barbarian? _Katara thought. Katara yanked on her chains more, not caring about the shooting pain that her broken bone was causing, "Let me go, Azula!"

"Quiet!" Azula yelled, blue fire streaming from her mouth as she yelled.

Katara coward back against the cold metal wall, afraid of being burned. Azula noticed this and smirked, "Oh. The little Water Tribe peasant is afraid of a little fire?"

Azula opened the cell door and walked in, her arms covered in blue fire, "Let's see if you can beat me again, peasant."

XXX

Aang, Bumi, Sokka, and Toph arrived at the Fire Nation Palace at sunset the next day. Aang landed Appa in the back gardens of the Palace and was greeted with open arms from Zuko.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Katara," Zuko said, patting Aang on the shoulder.

Aang nodded, "I just want to find her."

Zuko nodded, "I understand. We actually had a break in at the Palace today. We caught the girl but she won't speak to anyone. But she has requested you. She said she was here to deliver a message. She wasn't violent about it either. I think she might be here to help. She somehow knew you were coming here."

Aang nodded, "Let's go talk to her then."

"Bumi!" Honora came running out of the bushes.

"Honora!" The two kids hugged and laughed as they fell to the ground.

The two kids wrested until Sokka pulled them apart, "Okay, okay, break it up."

Zuko smiled at the kids, "Honora, go play with Bumi in your room."

Honora smiled and took Bumi's hand, "Come on! I have so much new toys since the last time you were here!"

As the two kids ran off Aang looked at Zuko, "Honora better not burn off Bumi's eyebrows again."

Zuko smirked, "I've helped her control her bending more. She's a lot like my sister with her bending."

"Thank God she isn't like Azula with her personality," Sokka came up from behind them and patted Zuko on the back, "Long time, no see, man."

Zuko and Sokka shook hands. Toph walked over to them, "Hey, where's the gloomy princess?"

Zuko shook his head and smiled, "She's out with Ursa shopping."

"Let's go see this girl now," Toph said, arms crossing and with a determined look on her face, "Lead the way, Sparky."

XXX

Aang sat across from the girl that broke into the Palace. She didn't look at Aang, much less notice him, until he spoke.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," The girl turned her head to look at Aang. She had a burn mark that stretched from the side of her cheek to the bottom of her eye.

"I worked for Azula for the past five months. I didn't know who she was at the time. She claimed to be someone she wasn't. I helped her gather Intel about your family, until a few weeks ago." The girl said, her arms crossed. Her face was blank and her eyes were a dull shade of hazel, mixed with dull green.

Aang leaned in a little more. There was something about her that seemed oddly familiar. Aang cleared his throat and kept staring at her eyes, "Who did Azula claim to be?"

"She claimed to be a friend of yours. She never gave me a name or anything." She shrugged and dig a pinky finger into her ear.

"Do you know what she wanted to find me?" Aang leaned in more. He needed to figure out why she looked so familiar.

She shrugged and pulled her pinky out of her ear and flicked it away, "Said she had a message to give you, but she had to give you it alone. So I followed your family around. I noted what times you were alone until I saw a pattern. I gave her the time and days you were alone. Sadly, yesterday, you didn't stick to the schedule. Your wife caught Firebenders sneaking into your home. She reacted, but she didn't win."

"You didn't find it strange that she needed me alone to tell me something?" Aang bit his bottom lip, holding back his anger.

She yawned, "It was a 'don't ask, don't tell' kind of thing."

Aang grinded his teeth, "Do you know at all what the message was?"

"Nope," she shook her head and pulled her legs under herself.

"None at all?" Aang pleaded.

She sighed and pulled a hand through her hair, "I think she was planning to kill you. I'm not sure. I overheard her making a plan with some dude."

"What dude?"

"I dunno. Couldn't see the guy." She shrugged.

"Why did she take Katara?"

She shook her head, "Her target was you. The only explanation I can think of is that she got in the way. Azula panicked and took her."

Aang sighed and put his head in his hands, "Do you know where Azula is doing all of this?"

She shook her head, "I just know it's one of the old Fire Navy ships. She's always on the move."

Aang looked at her, "Are you lying?"

She just stared at Aang, "Why would I be lying?"

"To take us off track. You could probably still be working for Azula. You could probably me telling me a different story then what really is going on," Aang said calmly, leaning back on the chair.

The girl stared right into Aang's eyes, "_I'm not lying_."

_She's blind._

XXX

Katara screamed in agony as Azula pulled on her broken arm.

"Not so strong now, are you peasant?" Azula cackled.

"Azula, please!" Katara cried. She whimpered and screamed as Azula started to burn her arm again.

"It's really amazing how I can engulf my hand in flame and I don't get burnt," Azula pulled her hand away from Katara's arm, smirking.

Katara held onto her arm, "Azula…please...stop!" Katara tried moving away from Azula, but Azula just pulled her back by the chain around her neck.

Katara choked back tears as Azula twisted her arm, "Azula! _Please_!"

Azula smirked down at Katara and let her go. Azula walked out of the cell and closed the door behind her.

"I'll be back later," Azula hissed before she walked out of the room.

Katara laid there, cradling her arm and crying softly.

"Aang…where are you…" Katara whimpered.

She never felt this helpless before. She had no water around her. She couldn't heal herself, she couldn't cut through the iron bars. She just laid there…_crying_.


End file.
